What would have happened if
by Hellz Blaze
Summary: What would have happened if They hadn't pulled away from that kiss... Set in the middle of the episode entitled "Norman"


What would have happened if…

~Set during the episode entitled "Norman"~

*Henry's thoughts*

#Vicki's thoughts#

=The characters are not mine, just borrowed them for a bit. =

Lying on his back on the floor, his eyes black and canines extended, Henry looked up in surprise as Vicki leaned over him to see if he was alright. He reached out with his left hand and said, "Vicki, you're bleeding."

Her hand flew to her lip where she had bitten through it when she was fighting with her double. "So I am," she murmured when she looked at the small blood smear on the tips of her fingers. Locking eyes with Henry she made a snap decision. "Better not waste it," she said softly before leaning over Henry again and claiming his lips in a kiss, allowing her slightly bleeding lip to be sucked on and feed him as they kissed. The kiss itself was a torrid one, hot and passionate and adding fuel to the fire. They both pulled back violently from the kiss and simply gasped for air as their minds raced.

*She kissed me, she willingly kissed me with her blood on her lips!* The hunger and need for her grew even more intense and he struggled to keep it in check. But for him it was like having a small sampling of something that you had always wanted and told that you couldn't have. He wanted more. More than he knew that she had been willing to give in the past.

#I kissed Henry with a bloody lip… what the HELL was I thinking?! You were thinking of treating him to something special Vic don't kid yourself. But was that the best I could come up with?!# She looked back at him as she watched him struggle to bring the desire, lust and love he was feeling back under control for her. All for her, he controlled the beast for her, tonight… tonight would be different.

"Henry…" she whispered with a mere breath. His eyes snapped up to meet her storm grey ones and she had to gasp slightly. She had seen his eyes before, but never like this. His deep sky blue eyes in his normal state and the pure all black in his vamp state, but now the deep sky blue was the shade of the deepest cobalt as he battled with his vampiric side to not let the feelings of lust and desire overpower him. In that instant she firmed her decision and threw all caution to the wind.

"Henry…" she whispered again, "don't hold back. Not tonight."

His eyes widened again and cleared at the enormity of what she said hit him like a bucket of cold water. Did she know what she was saying? Had she hit her head harder than he thought? Henry sat up more, his eyes sliding back to the deep sky blue that was normal and looked at her hard. "Don't tease me Victoria, if we do this there is no turning back from it. I have to ask… are you sure?"

Vicki slid up to her feet and backed away from his prone form, turning away from him he thought that he had his answer, but he didn't dare to hope when she walked over to the doors leading to his bedroom and paused to look over her shoulder at him. Reaching up she grasped the tie to her ponytail and pulled it out in one swift motion. She then grasped the handle of the door in front of her and smiled coyly at Henry as he had yet to move a muscle from his position on the floor.

"Yes Henry, I'm sure," she murmured softly before slipping through the doors into his inner sanctum. Henry's ears burned at the sound of her voice murmuring those four simple words as if she had screamed them.

Henry's mind was for once in his 450 plus years drawing a blank. He sat on the floor staring after her before his brain finally caught up with the situation. *Go after her stupid!* his mind screamed. *You always wanted her in your bed willingly! What the ~hell~ are you waiting for?!*

In seconds he was at the bedside, the doors to his bedroom closing behind him. Vicki had already toed off her boots and socks and was just pressing play on his CD changer. A smooth rolling jazz pumped out of the hidden speakers just loud enough for her human hearing to pick it up.

The hunger he felt for her as she sauntered over to him rose once again to the surface. She stopped a mere breadth away from him. Raising her hands, she ran them lightly over his chest, fingering the medals that he constantly wore around his neck and over well defined pectorals and sculpted abs, around over his hips and to his lower back, up over his shoulder blades. She could feel him practically vibrating under her hands as she gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer to touch. Once their lips met it was as if a dam had broken within Henry. His arms wrapped around her, one across her back and the other across her shoulders to tangle in her sandy blonde locks.

The deep animal growl that rumbled in Henry's chest was swallowed in the hungry kiss that threatened to suffocate them both. Vicki shuddered at the feeling of Henry's strong arms wrapped around her. She had seen him hurl 200 lbs men fifty feet away and break through solid steel doors as if they were paper. But with all that strength he was being so gentle and tender. It was her complete undoing.

They separated only briefly to remove shirts and pants, leaving Henry in his underwear and medals glinting in the dim lighting of his bedroom and Vicki only in her black lace and satin bra and to Henry's surprise a pair of black cotton bikini briefs. Vicki smirked at Henry.

"How'd I know that you were one for black silk boxers Henry?"

"Because you know me Vicki, just as I could picture the black coloring of yours. The cotton is a surprise tho."

"Hey!" Vicki poked a finger at his muscled chest, "Cotton breathes and when you are running after a perp you don't have to worry about chaffing!"

"Very practical, and as much as I am enjoying the sight before me… I would much rather enjoy seeing you ~out~ of them."

Seating herself on the edge of the bed she smiled coyly again. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Slowly removing her glasses and placing them on the dresser he looked back at her with unbridled passion. "Gladly," Henry growled deeply and sank to his knees in front of her with such finesse that the movement was pure liquid. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss as she threaded her fingers into his silky hair just as she had always wanted to. Trailing kisses along her jaw to her earlobe and just behind her felt her shiver as he kissed the sensitive area there. Moving along down the column of her throat he nipped lightly at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and she shuddered.

Trailing soft kisses over her shoulder as he slid the strap of her bra off caused her to moan lightly. He repeated the kisses on the opposite side and unclasped the bra and removed it from her completely.

Nuzzling her neck, Henry breathed in her scent, it was sweet and intoxicating with a faint hint of jasmine. He moaned as he smelled her, her fingers tightening in his hair in response to his discovery of the lingering but not over powering scent.

"You remembered," he groaned as he nuzzled one of her firm breasts, lapping at the skin here and there and nibbling as he may, all the while enjoying the pounding heartbeat beneath his cheek.

"Of course I remembered," she murmured but said no more as he continued to place open mouthed kisses down her chest to her belly button. He hooked his fingers into the top of her panties on either side of her hips and slowly drug them down off her body, trailing kisses along her legs as he moved. After tossing the underwear unceremoniously over his shoulder to land as they may, he slid his hands back up her legs enjoying the silky feel of her skin as he placed light kisses over her ankle, knee and hip.

Vicki pulled Henry up to face her and kissed him hungrily as she rolled him over. "My turn," she whispered against his lips and proceeded to kiss along his jaw and in behind an ear. As she trailed her lips down the column of his throat and over the place where his pulse point would be she was surprised to feel a slow but steady pulse. #I will have to ask him about that later.# she thought to herself as she placed an open mouth kiss there and was surprised once more at the sharp intake of breath from the man beneath her. #Hmmm… sensitive neck. Who knew?# Smiling wickedly to herself she swirled her tongue over the spot and was rewarded with a low growl before she continued down along his collar bone.

Henry's mind was blank, the feelings that Vicki was inciting with her kisses was intoxicating. When she lapped at his neck he couldn't hold back the growl, his neck had always been sensitive but no one but Christina had ever taken an interest in his pleasure. His hands trailed gently over the skin of her arms and back as she continued to make her way lower, pausing at his nipples and worrying them between her teeth and making him gasp. He could feel her smile against the skin of his stomach and moaned at the thought that solidified in his brain that it was Vicki Nelson that was trailing her skilful fingers over his chest and arms, that it was her lips trailing over the ridge of his defined hip bone. Snaking her fingers under the silky material of his boxers, she tugged on them as she dragged her tongue over one of his hip bones, causing him to moan loudly and arch off the bed, allowing her a moment to pull the boxers from his hips and over his strong legs.

Henry opened his eyes that he hadn't remembered closing and looked at her. She had removed his boxers and dropped them off the side of the bed and was simply looking at him with such hunger and lust that the beast within him growled in want. Her eyes traveled like a living caress up his body, taking in his impressive length that jumped in response to her visual caress and up to his eyes. They had turned that deep cobalt blue once more and his fangs had only slightly descended.

Shifting slightly to a pose that was meant to entice he smiled saucily at her. "Do you like what you see?"

Vicki held her tongue and slowly crawled her way over his body, sliding her heated skin over his only slightly cool body. She propped herself up over him, keeping her hips to her chest just off his and looked deep into the eyes before her. A thousand things scattered across her mind, from quick quips about his ever lack of self doubt and prowess to sappy thoughts that even the most famous romance writers would never have dreamed of. She disregarded them all and simply pressed her lips to his in a kiss that conveyed everything that she had ever wanted to say to him since she met him. That one point of contact was so hot and so passionate that Henry was floored that one simple kiss from her would mean more to him than anything that he had ever experienced in all of his long years.

Pulling back from the kiss so that they could both breathe, Vicki once again looked into his eyes. "Does that answer your question?" she said softly and let herself drop the last few inches that separated them.

"Yessssss," he growled low as they became pressed together from chest to hip. The beast within him sprang to the surface and he rolled her over to her back and settled between her parted thighs. He could feel the heat radiating from her just as she could feel the hard insistent length pressed against her thigh. As much as he just wanted to plunge into her depths powerfully he reined in the beast just enough. They had waited long enough for this and he wasn't going to spoil what she was giving him in some savage rutting. Henry shifted his hips a little and rolled them just so that the tip of his erection was sliding up and down her opening feeling the wetness that threatened to pull him over the edge right there. He teased her with slow strokes over the entrance that he wanted nothing more to thrust into. The moans and gasps from her throat were in concert to his groans and growls.

Vicki slid her hands up into his hair once more and pulled him down for a torrid kiss. Gasping she pulled back as his tip caressed her clit causing her to shudder delightfully under him. "Henry… please… no more waiting," she pleaded softly.

Henry looked into her eyes tenderly, "As my Lady commands." Threading both hands under her back and grasping at her shoulders as she tightened her fingers in his hair and pulled him down for another torrid kiss. Henry shifted just enough and pushed with even slow pressure. They both moaned loudly into the kiss as he slid his hard length into her welcoming body. She was so hot and tight around him it threatened to take him over the edge far too soon, so once he was fully inside he stilled and just kissed her to take away the sting of him entering her.

Vicki's head swam at the feeling of him inside her, surrounding her with his strength, his desire, his love. She wondered why she had waited so long to give him this, but thought that it was worth the wait all the same. Trailing her fingers over his back and shoulders she marveled at the feel of his skin, it was normally cool to the touch but now it was only slightly cool. Her own fevered skin pressed against his cooler version was exhilarating. They were kissing languidly now, waiting for her to adjust to him being inside her after going without for so long. His member twitched within her depths and she threw her head back and moaned at the feeling.

"Henry," she gasped, "I'm ready." He swiveled his hips into her and they both moaned at the feeling. Vicki wrapped one leg over his hip and slid her foot down the back of his thigh and calf and back up again as he gave a few long thrusts to find a rhythm. She gasped out his name as he hit a spot inside her that no one had ever been able to hit before that made her see stars. She clenched around him and he growled low and long in his throat determined to wipe any other lovers touch from her memory.

As his pace and touch grew fevered, Vicki could do no more than hold on, she dug her short nails into his back and shoulders as he took her to heights that she never knew existed. She was close she knew, she opened her eyes to look at his face, his eyes has faded to black and his fangs had descended all the way. His visage did not scare her, it simply heightened the experience to know that she had done that. She had brought the beast to call to be sated, to feed. She tugged on a curl of Henry's hair and kissed him passionately caressing his fangs with her tongue with abandon. Feeling the beast roaring to the surface with the trembling of his body she pulled back and bared her neck for him.

Henry saw the passion in her face, the willingness in her touch, the desire in her kiss and finally the surrender in her baring her neck. With a growl so deep it was like thunder rolling over an open plain, he kissed her again accepting her gift before kissing down her throat and slipping his fangs into the pulsing vein throbbing under her skin.

Vicki had never felt such pleasure. With each hard thrust into her, she gasped and he swallowed. He only took a few mouthfuls of her blood but it was enough to send her over the edge into an orgasm so intense she blacked out momentarily. Her body clenched tightly around Henry's hard erection causing him throw his head back from her neck with a wild roar of completion and spill his essence into her willing body.

They staid poised like some tableau in a museum for what seemed like eternity; her body arching off the bed, one hand clasped in his hair and the other almost clawing at his back; his head thrown back to the heavens, fangs extended, eyes blacker than pitch.

The moment passed and they collapsed against one another panting for breath that neither seemed to be able to grasp. Henry languidly lapped at the marks on her throat, using his saliva to heal over the wounds and clean up and of her precious blood that might have escaped. He enjoyed the aftershocks running through her body that fluttered over his softening member. He made to pull back and out of her welcoming warmth when she curled both legs over his locking him in place.

"Nooo…" she moaned softly, "Stay for a while."

Henry laughed lightly at the truly relaxed tone in her voice that he had ever heard. "I don't want to squish you."

She hummed at him and held him to her tighter, "D'n't care. Feels good. Safe here."

Henry's blue eyes twinkled as he smiled at the sleepy woman in his arms. "Only for a moment more my love. Dawn is coming and I think that we need to clean up a bit before that happens."

Vicki sighed as he pulled her close once more, resting his head just above her heart and listening to its steady slow beat. After a moment Henry realized that she had fallen asleep and slowly extracted himself from her embrace. Not wanting to be apart from her for too long, he took the quickest shower in his history and came back with a warm washcloth to remove some of the more prevalent traces of their love making from her beautiful body.

Henry checked the doors and windows of his condo before shutting the blinds in prep for his daytime sleep. Walking back into the bedroom and shedding the robe that he had donned after his shower he simply looked at the woman in his bed. Blonde hair fanned out over the rich fabric of the pillows, the crimson sheets rising and falling with each breath she took. He so terribly wanted to capture her relaxed pose, but with the dawn fast approaching he knew he didn't have time. There would be another chance to capture the beauty that he saw laid out so enticingly before him.

He slipped under the sheets and was surprised once again when Vicki rolled over and cuddled up against his side, sliding a leg between his and pillowing her head on his shoulder. He curled an arm around her shoulders as he felt the lethargy of the day start to drag him under. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and he heard her murmur, "Sweet dreams Henry. See you when you get up."

He smiled at her half asleep words of comfort. "Good night Vicki. Love you."

Just as he was pulled into the darkness of vampire sleep he heard her respond, "Love you too Henry." He smiled largely, knowing that when he woke up she would be there. His final thoughts before the day took him were *I can't wait for a repeat performance.*


End file.
